Obsesión
by WendiSalvatore
Summary: James esta paranoico, deprimido y depresivo por Lily, pero la cosa no puede seguir así. Por eso decide plantarle cara a Evans y dejarle las cosas claras…JxL


_Books: Harry Potter._

_Pareja: James Potter & Lily Evans._

_Periodo del tiempo: Época de los Merodeadores, sexto curso._

_Resumen: James esta paranoico, deprimido y depresivo por Lily, pero la cosa no puede seguir así. Por eso decide plantarle cara a Evans y dejarle las cosas claras…JxL_

_Todo este mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling y yo no gano NADA escribiendo esto, por desgracia._

_**¡CAMBIOS!**_

* * *

><p>Era una noche corriente, más bien la última noche en Hogwarts para todos los alumnos, al menos, hasta después de las vacaciones de verano.<p>

Lily se encontraba en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto curso, dándose los últimos retoques, había quedado con su novio Colín, un Ravenclaw de su misma edad.

Se encontraba sola, por eso mismo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta se asusto, no mucho, solo _**un poco.**_

— ¿Hola? — Pregunto tímidamente, algo raro en ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar tras esta a un joven de anteojos, al que detestaba con toda su alma.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a chillarle, el con la fuerza que le había proporcionado es ser un gran jugador de Quidditch, un gran _**cazador**_, la metió dentro de la habitación con brusquedad y le susurró algo, tan cerca del oído que la hizo estremecerse.

— Solo escúchame, es que no he dormido nada en días, pensando en tu belleza y loco voy a acabar. El insomnio es mi castigo, tu amor será mi alivio y hasta que no seas mía no viviré en paz…—Lily hizo el amago de hablar, pero rápidamente él la volvió a callar— Ayer conocí tu novio, pequeño y no vegoso y sé que no te quiere por su forma de hablar, además tú no lo amas, porque no da la talla, no sabe complacerte como lo haría yo.

James se aparto un poco de ella y siguió hablando, apresuradamente, como si algo le estuviera matando por dentro. _**Suspir**__**ó**_.

— Pero tendré paciencia porque él no es competencia, por eso me motivas para esperarte.

Esta vez Lily consiguió decirle lo que pensaba, rápidamente, y él no pudo hacer nada para callarla.

— No Potter, no es amor, lo que tú sientes se llama obsesión, una ilusión de tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas estúpidas, así funciona el corazón— Y intento salir de la habitación, pero fue un intento fallido, porque James se puso delante de la puerta impidiéndole salir.

— Hoy es el último día de clases, sé que no te veré en todo el verano por eso para calmar mi ansia yo te quería hablar, como loco te vine a alcanzar. Más que no te encontraba y eso me preocupaba, pero no sabía de tu cuarto y tú amiga ya me lo dijo. Soy lindo, eso me ayudo, eso me trajo la solución. Sé que le gustaba, le di una mirada, con un par de palabritas hasta aquí me llevó. Mi única esperanza es que oigas mis palabras, Evans.

— No puedo, tengo novio Potter. — Dijo _**ansiosa **_por salir de allí.

— Me has enganchado, me gustas, sal conmigo por favor— Le suplicó.

— Enserio, admítelo, no es amor, lo que tú sientes se llama obsesión, una ilusión en tu pensamiento, que te hace hacer cosas, así funciona el corazón— Repitió mirándole a los ojos, a la desesperada por huir de aquella habitación.

— Por tu belleza necesito un psiquiatra, haber si me ayuda…Pues ya los chicos me ignoran, por solo hablar de ti. Yo solo quiero hablarte e intentar besarte. Y sé que piensas que soy tonto, arrogante y un bribón. Pero en el verano cambiaré, _**por ti. **_En el amor soy muy original no como otros, conquisto a mi modo, amar es mi talento, te voy a enamorar. Disculpa si te ofendo, pero es que soy honesto, con lujo de detalles escucha mi versión, pasare mi verano, en mi casa y sin ligues, te demostrare que puedo madurar y cuando vuelvas, sin novio y sin ataduras me amarás. Viviremos una aventura, haremos mil locuras, voy a hacerte caricias que no se han inventado— La miro directo a los ojos y salió por la puerta, aun murmurando promesas.

Lily confusa y confundida, comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir a ver a su "novio". Mientras murmuraba:

— No es amor, no es amor, es una obsesión.

Sería un verano lleno de _**cambios.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola, espero que os haya gustado el one-chapter.<em>

_Sé que es algo cortito, pero estaba aburrida en mi casita y se me ocurrió._

_Siempre he pensado que tuvo que pasársele algo realmente grande a James por la cabeza para que madurara con respecto a Lily._

_Y esto se me ocurrió. Jajaja se supone obviamente, que en el verano, Lily corto con ese tipo -.- y que James volvió maduro y se hizo su amigo y de la amistad al amor…_

_Ya saben el resto._

_Coméntenme por favor :) Besos Wendy._


End file.
